


UnderHierarchy: Sans and Papyrus's Meeting

by FanGirlStephie



Series: UnderHierarchy in chonological order [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But other monsters are assholes, Grillby is nice too, Papyrus is really nice, and hes so pure, before Frisk, not actual fontcest, suggestive fontcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: This is an introduction/ origin story about my au UnderHierarchy. Where a monster's stats means everything. And Sans is the unlucky one at the very bottom with a stat of 1. Papyrus is his new master and now Sans needs to get used to this new life. But maybe it's not as bad as he assumes it will be?





	1. A New Master and New Life

**Author's Note:**

> deviantart link: http://fangirlstephie.deviantart.com/art/UnderHierarchy-Chapter-1-670429082  
> fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12415316/1/UnderHierarchy
> 
> Please tell me what you think! :)

Long ago there were two races; Humans and Monsters.  
One day the humans and monsters went to war. The humans won.  
They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Only those powerful enough could break the barrier.  
And that's what the monsters focused on. They built a society, selecting the strongest monsters to be their leaders. The king and queen. The only monsters in the Underground with 5 digit stats.  
And so a hierarchy was formed. The royal family having 5 digit stats, upper class with 4 digits and close to the royal family; aka the royal guard. Upper-middle class were monsters with 3 digit stats, usually with good jobs or training to be stronger. Then those with 2 digits are middle class. They are workers, but will take any opportunity to get stronger.  
And then there are those with only 1 digit stats. At the bottom of the hierarchy, and viewed as too weak to become stronger, they are sent away to the home in the city. Where they wait until they are assigned a master to serve. At the very bottom of this big totem pole, is a short skeleton named Sans.  
Welcome to UnderHierarchy. Where a monsters' stats are everything.  
Smack! One of the many monster citizens backhanded Sans across the face. The force making the small skeleton fall over, a bruise now on his cheek. He grimaced for a moment as he focus on blocking out the pain. Then he looked up at his current master.  
“You screwed it up again! You're so useless! That's it, I'm taking you back!” The monster yelled.  
Sans was used to it by now. Something wrong happens and his master gets angry. When it happens too many times, he's taken back to the home of monsters unfortunate enough to be born with a single digit stat. Over in the city. He's probably the only one who's had so many masters before.  
Of course he's had nice masters too. It wasn't always bad. But they usually were just working so much they needed help around the house, or something. So once they were comfortable, they didn't need him and would send him back.  
So now here he was, in his dirty clothing, in his room in the home for servant monsters. That's the more politically correct term. They were really slaves to the stronger monsters. Sans didn't like this part, the waiting for a new master part. He just felt like he needed to be doing something. But with a building full of slave monsters, everything was neat, orderly, and how it should be. It was probably the cleanest place in the entire underground. So basically, there was nothing to do but wait.  
But then one day, he was called down to the front office room. Seems like he might get a new master. He quietly opened the door, walked in and stood to the side. It was habit by now. But he couldn't help his surprise at seeing another skeleton. But he managed to stay composed. The much taller skeleton looked at Sans with a big grin.  
“Hello Sans! I am the Great Papyrus! I realized lately that my training to be a royal guard takes up a lot of my time, along with patrolling. I don't have a lot of time to keep up with things like the house. I am in need of assistance. Of course being the Great Papyrus, I could do everything I need to. But then I would have less energy for training, and then I wouldn't be doing my best! So I came here.” Papyrus said with the cheeriest voice.  
Sans bowed his head slightly. “I am honored to meet you sir.” Sans said with a quiet but clear voice.  
“Mr. Papyrus here got very excited to hear we had a skeleton available to be assigned.” The monster that runs the home said.  
“Oh yes! I don't see a lot of skeletons around. It's so nice to meet another!” Papyrus said still very cheerful. Sans simply nodded in response.  
“Well, everything is in order. All the paperwork is filled out. Remember, you can return him anytime you want.” The other monster in the room said.  
“I'm sure everything will be great! Let's go Sans!” Papyrus responded. He thanked the monster and then the two skeletons began their walk back to Snowdin.  
Papyrus took up most of the talking during the walk. Sans was mostly to his thoughts. Why did such a monster like this skeleton want him? Certainly he was told of how he's the most returned servant and the one with the most complaints. Why would he still want him? What was his stats anyways? It must be high if he's training to be a royal guard.  
While Papyrus chatted about Snowdin and his royal guard duties, Sans checked him. Five hundred fifty!? He has a stat of 550!? Sans accidentally let out a squeak of surprise. Papyrus stopped as he felt himself get checked. He turned to Sans, who immediately stopped and stiffened.  
“Did you just check me?” Papyrus asked. Sans bowed his head and immediately began apologizing.  
“I-I'm so sorry Master! I'm sorry! I-I...” Sans said. He shook just a little bit but tried to keep his body still. Papyrus let out an innocent laugh. Which confused Sans.  
“Nyeh heh heh! I figured you would do that eventually. I get checked all the time when I meet someone new! I don't get why monsters don't believe me when I tell them my stat. But it's fine! And you don't have to call me “master”. Just Papyrus is fine. I mean, I don't own you.” Papyrus said.  
Something in Sans' soul swelled. This skeleton was just so... pure and happy. Sans felt something but he couldn't place what it was. But for the first time in a while, his smile was genuine.  
He nodded to Papyrus. “O-Of course ma-... P-Papyrus. Master Papyrus.” He flinched as finished talking. He just couldn't bring himself to call his new master only by his name. But Papyrus smiled at him instead of getting angry.  
“It's ok, we'll work on that. Now welcome home! This is my house!” Papyrus said as he gestured to the two story house, all decorated. Sans didn't even realize they continued walking.  
So the house next to the library is Papyrus's home. Sans is often in Snowdin for jobs, but he has never seen Papyrus around here before. Maybe he was the one that set up all of those puzzles around here? Sans snapped himself out of his thoughts. Papyrus walked up to the door and unlocked it. Sans followed him inside. The inside of the house was nice and cozy looking. Sans liked it.  
“I always had a second room that I didn't know what to do with. So it can be your room now! We'll personalize it over time. But right now it does have a bed, drawers, and a lamp!” Papyrus beamed as he pointed out a blank door to the right. The one to the left obviously being his own.  
Then the excited skeleton looked Sans over, his eyes narrowed. He held his chin with a “hmm” in thought. Sans began to get nervous, small beads of sweat forming on his skull.  
“Are you sure you're going to be warm in that? This is Snowdin after all. I think I have some old clothes that may fit you.” Papyrus then said with a smile. Sans was relieved he wasn't in trouble.  
“Thank you Master. I m-mean, Papyrus. I'm fine with what I h-have on though. Y-You don't have to. B-B-But! You can do whatever you want! O-Of course.” Sans responded. He got a bit nervous Papyrus would be mad at him for refusing a gift. But Papyrus smiled instead.  
“If you're warm in only a white tank top and blue shorts, then ok! But I still want to give you something warm and also shoes to wear if you do ever get cold.” Pap said. “I'm sure I'll find something for you. You are rather small though. I bet I could carry you around in my arms like a child! Nyeh heh heh!” He continued, laughing at his silly idea. Sans blushed slightly from embarrassment and couldn't stop himself from looking away.  
“Oh! I'm sorry Sans! That was rude of me for poking fun at your height. I shouldn't have said that about a new friend.” Papyrus then said with a regretful look.  
“No! I-Its ok really. You can s-say anything you want to. You c-can say I have... th-thick skin?” Sans reassured his master. For some reason, he felt sad seeing Papyrus's smile go away. Which is why he made a joke. Jokes make monsters laugh so, maybe it would make him smile again? Although he wasn't that funny and only knows bad puns, which that was one. But it always made him feel better. So he gave Papyrus a grin but it was a nervous one.  
“Nyeh! That was a pun, wasn't it? Oh I hate those awful puns! They're so tasteless!” Papyrus exclaimed, a bit of a groan in his voice. Sans seem to shrink even further down to the floor. He winced, now he was gonna get it.  
“I'm sorry Master! I'm so sorry! I w-won't do it ag-gain!” Sans pleaded. His voice shook a bit. He didn't want to mess things up already! Papyrus seemed really nice and he really wanted it to stay that way.  
“No! No, it's ok! Please don't be sad. Puns are just not the kind of humor I like. It's ok if you like them though! Hey, with all this excitement, why don't we have something to eat? I've been taking cooking lessons! And I'm getting really good at making spaghetti! I'll make some for us!” Papyrus said, trying to comfort Sans. He gave a comforting smile to the small skeleton. Sans seemed to feel better at his words. So Papyrus lead Sans to the kitchen.  
“Alright! I'll get out the healthy ingredients!” Papyrus declared. But as he reached to gather them up, Sans quickly got them for him. “Oh. Thank you Sans! You didn't have to.” Papyrus said with a smile. The same happened with the spaghetti box. And then while Papyrus was stirring the pasta, Sans tried to reach to the upper cabinets to get the plates. But it wasn't exactly Sans height.  
Papyrus looked over at Sans standing on his tippy toes and reaching as far as he can. Sans's left arm reached up to the cabinet while the other had a grip on the counter below. Papyrus couldn't help but smile. Then he walked over to Sans and lifted him up. Sans eep'd in surprise by the sudden feeling of being lifted. He looked over to see the smiling Papyrus.  
“You looked like you needed help there. Here you go!” Papyrus said cheerfully. Sans couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his face. Because of the strong but gentle grip on his pelvis bone, and cause of Papyrus's face. It was so nice and... cute?  
Sans quickly looked towards the cabinet in front of him and opened it. He grabbed two plates and closed the cabinet door. Papyrus gently put him back down.  
“Th-Thank you Master- uh Papyrus.” Sans said. He forced himself to look at Papyrus, which didn't help his blush and how embarrassed he felt. His master was just... smiling at him happily.  
“Oh you're welcome! The Great Papyrus is always willing to help!” Papyrus said with a grin.  
The spaghetti wasn't very well made. But it was made by his master, so Sans ate everything that was on his plate. He couldn't refuse his master. Although he was at a loss of words when Papyrus asked if he wanted more. But thankfully Sans realized what time it was at that moment.  
Sans quickly stood up, the chair moving back a bit. “Ah! I-I'm sorry Master! I have to g-go now. I have a job I need t-to get to. I'm so sorry!” Sans exclaimed, although his voice was still soft.  
“Oh. Well go then! You don't want to be late. I'll clean up and then make sure your room is all ready.” Papyrus replied with a smile. Sans would of told him that he could clean up himself. But his master was right, he didn't want to be late.  
So Sans quickly thanked his master and then ran out the door. Then as quickly as his bony legs could carry him, he ran to Grillby's. He quickly ran inside, made sure he didn't run into anyone, and up to the bar counter. He huffed a bit as he spoke, trying to catch his breath.  
“I... I'm here Grillby. I... I'm sorry. I got-” Sans said but stopped when Grillby put his hand up.  
“You got a new master. I understand Sans. It's fine. You're not that late actually.” Grillby said with a calm voice. A small smile was on his face. Sans was glad and thankful Grillby was so nice. To Sans, Grillby was his best friend.  
Sans gave a small smile back. Then he went around the counter and pinned on his “Grillby's” pin. “So. Who's your new master? If I may ask.” Grillby asked Sans while cleaning a cup.  
“Of course I don't mind. You can ask whatever you wish. His name is Papyrus.” Sans responded as he began working.  
“Oh yes, I know him. I met him once. He doesn't come here often though. He “doesn't eat grease” as he put it.” Grillby said. Sans nodded to show he heard Grillby and understood. Then he got to work waiting on monsters, cleaning up, and other things.  
When Sans got to the house it was late and the entire place was quiet. Papyrus must be in his bed already. He looked in the kitchen to make sure, and indeed it was clean and his master was not there. So Sans then went up the stairs to his new room. And as his master said, there wasn't much in it. But Sans was used to that.  
Sans looked around the room while walking over to the bed. He had to admit, it was strangely homey in here. He actually really liked it. Sans then noticed the bright blue jacket and bright white fuzzy slippers on the bed. He walked over to it and picked up a sticky note that was attached. It read; I found a couple things that I think could fit you. Blue isn't really my color, so you may keep it! If you get cold, please wear them. They're fuzzy so they must be warm! -Papyrus  
Sans smiled. He really did feel something when it came to this new master. He felt strangely safer with him around. He then put down the sticky note and picked up the jacket. He felt the fabric in between his phalanges. It did feel soft and warm.  
Sans put on the jacket and slippers, then layed on top of the bed. He had a habit of not sleeping under the covers. As he waited for sleep to overtake him, he thought. This was the first day with a new master. And honestly he thinks he's actually happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Sans woke up, he looked to see what time it was. Then he sat up startled as he realized he slept in. He never slept in! He always woke up early in the morning. But right now it was well into breakfast time. So in a panic, Sans ran out of the room and down to the kitchen. His soul jumped in fear of making his master angry. He couldn't upset his master! He didn't want the kindness to end. He then stopped in the doorway as he saw Papyrus happily cooking.  
Sans' heavy breathing alerted Papyrus of his presence. So Papyrus turned his head in Sans' direction, but still keeping an eye on the stove. “Oh. Good morning Sans! I would of woken you up earlier, but you looked so comfortable and snug that I just couldn't bring myself to.” Papyrus said, smiling at the smaller skeleton.  
“I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... sleep in. I don't usually do that. I'm sorry.” Sans said quietly. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood there. Papyrus's smile then grew as he really took a look at Sans.  
“You look great in that jacket! Of course not as great as I in my battle body. But it still really suits you! Hmm, it is a little big though. Nyeh heh, you look like you're drowning in fluff!” Papyrus commented, smiling and laughing to himself as he returned to his cooking.  
Sans grabbed the collar of the hoodie and looked down at himself. It would have been his size, if he was a little taller and less frail boned. The bright color of it stuck out against his dirty tank top and faded worn shorts. The tip of his phalanges barely poked out of the sleeves. Sans then snapped his attention back to Papyrus as he began talking again.  
“You know Sans, you apologize a lot. I mean, I've never had another monster stay with me and help me with things before. Undyne has, and she says those monsters are too weak to do anything beyond manual labor. But... if other monsters can train to get stronger, then aren't all monsters capable of getting stronger? So, what I'm trying to say is, you don't have to apologize for everything.” Papyrus said with an unusual seriousness in his voice.  
Sans can feel his soul swell at what Papyrus said. After years of trying to drain himself of feeling, Sans couldn't keep himself from feeling something. And it was strong too. Sans then made his way over to Papyrus, feeling a need to be closer to him. And maybe, comfort him? His master seemed... sad? And Sans didn't want him to be that way.  
But then Papyrus's cheerful grin returned. He turned to Sans. “Breakfast is done! Did you want to get the plates again? I'll help you out again if you do.” He said to Sans.  
“If it's ok, I can... I can use magic to get them.” Sans replied. He looked unsure at Papyrus, studying to see how he reacted to be informed of something. Papyrus's face was blank for a moment but then was happy again.  
“Oh of course! But, if you can use magic, then why didn't you yesterday?” Papyrus asked with his bone brows furrowed a bit.  
Sans looked away in embarrassment. “I... I didn't know h-how, you would f-feel about it.” He answered. Papyrus gave him a gentle smile.  
“If you have magic, then by all means you should use it. Magic is a big part of us monsters. Did... Did someone tell you not to?” Papyrus asked. Sans looked back to him as he felt Papyrus's gaze on him. His master looked concerned for him. That's strange.  
“Um, well... I...” Sans stuttered out. He didn't want to tell Papyrus of his previous masters. But he couldn't refuse to answer him. “Y-Yeah. I have been, told not to before.” Sans answered. He was looking away and didn't see Pap's expression. Papyrus felt anger flow through him from hearing that answer. How dare a monster tell another monster to not use their magic!?  
So then Sans turned to the cabinet and raised his left hand. His left eye turned blue as magic surrounded the cabinet's handles and pulled them apart. Sans paused and stiffened as if he realized something. Then he lowered his left hand and raised his right. His hand shook slightly as he magically lifted the plates and brought them to him. He held them out to Papyrus. Pap smiled at him and took the plates.   
“I knew blue was your color! Nyeh heh heh! I'm right once again! I made the right choice in choosing that jacket. It really looks good on you.” Papyrus happily declared. Sans blushed a bit from the compliment. Then they finally sat down for breakfast.  
After only knowing him for less that a day, Sans quickly figured out that Papyrus really liked to talk. As Pap talked, Sans wondered if it's because no one really listens to him. Being a slave, Sans must listen to every word of his master. But with this one, Sans thought maybe he would still listen to everything he said anyways. Cause Sans found himself enjoying hearing him talk. It was nice.  
“Since this is our official first day together, I used the last of the non-spaghetti ingredients to make this breakfast. With Undyne's cooking lessons, I have an excess supply of it. Nyeh heh, I hope you enjoy spaghetti like I do, cause we'll be having it for a while! I've been meaning to go grocery shopping, but where would I put it? Every place is taken up by spaghetti!” Papyrus said and then began to laugh. Sans nodded in response.  
“But anyways, I wanted to talk about how our days are going to be from now on. From last night, I have deduced that you have other jobs you need to do. What was that job you went to anyways? If you don't mind me asking.” Pap then said. He looked at Sans expectantly for his answer.  
Sans blinked a couple times with a dumbfounded look. Oh... he had to talk now. It seems Sans was enjoying just listening to Master Papyrus. He didn't expect to talk at any point. Papyrus simply smiled and waited patiently.  
“Oh. Uh... I-I work the late shift at Grillby's. Cl-Cleaning up and serving the late p- patrons.” Sans explained. He looked away for a second, then looked back at Papyrus. He was still smiling.  
“Oh that's a nice place. Too greasy for my taste, but Grillby is a nice guy. He's a good monster.” Pap said happily.  
“Yeah. H-He is. Um, P-Papyrus. I... that's not my only job. I have other jobs th-throughout the day.” Sans said. After he told what he had, he looked away from Papyrus. Papyrus then got up while holding his plate.  
“Ok Sans. It's great to know that your so productive! I don't want any lazybones hanging around. Nyeh heh!” Papyrus said with a laugh. He was about to take Sans' empty plate as well. But Sans grabbed it and quickly stood up.  
“I-I can do that! I can do the dishes Master, uh Papyrus. Please let me.” Sans pleaded. Papyrus was a bit dumbfounded, blinking a couple times and letting Sans take his plate. Sans then rushed over to the sink.  
“Oh uh sure. I guess I have to get used to not doing everything from now on, huh?” Pap said with a slight nervous laugh. “But don't feel that you need to do absolutely everything. When I'm home, I'd like to work with you to get things done. Ok?” Papyrus then added. Sans turned and nodded to the taller skeleton to show he understood.  
“Well then, I'll just get ready for my training. Um... I haven't been able to do laundry lately. And uh... dusting needs done. So, yeah. I'll see you after training. Have a good time at your jobs!” Papyrus said, unsure of what to say at first.  
“Yes master. I mean... Papyrus.” Sans replied. As Papyrus left the room, Sans was left to his thoughts. How long will this last? Is his new master really this kind? Or is he just luring Sans into a false sense of security? It wouldn't be the first time a master did that. Well whatever happens now, both Sans and Papyrus are going to have to be adaptable.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting all of the dishes done, Sans immediately went to start the laundry. After shedding the jacket Papyrus gave him of course. He just couldn't bring himself to wear that all day. As the washing machine was going, he quickly ran over to Grillby's. He always helped getting things set up to open. As he started working, Sans hoped Grillby wouldn't say anything about him being late. Sans really didn't mean to sleep in. So he was glad Grillby wasn't much of a talker.  
“Sans. How's your new master? Is he treating you well?” Grillby said, immediately proving Sans' thoughts wrong.  
Sans straightened at the sudden sound of his voice. “Oh uh, well yes. Yes my master is treating me well. I am very happy to be serving him.” Sans answered, using his socially correct answer. Grillby's eyes peeked over his glasses as he gave Sans a look.  
Sans didn't even need to look at the fire monster to know what that look meant. Sans gave a nervous grin at Grillby. Grillby continued his stern look. “Sans. Don't give me that rehearsed, politically correct malarkey.” Grillby said, then his expression turned calmer. “It's just us right now. Please tell me the truth.” He continued.  
Sans was quiet for a moment as he worked. He thought over what he should say. “My master is... great actually. He seems to be, nice. Truly nice. He hasn't gotten mad at me at all. He actually seems to care about my well being. It's so strange. I'm really worried.” Sans finally admitted.  
“That would explain the new slippers.” Grillby commented. A playful smirk appeared on his face as he pointed to the white slippers Sans was still wearing. Sans looked down and blushed madly. His entire face turned blue in embarrassment.  
“I forgot to take those off! I'm so sorry Mr. Grillby sir! I didn't mean to! I wasn't thinking! My master gave them to me and I forgot to take them off! I'm sorry!” Sans exclaimed in fear of angering Grillby. He then looked confused as Grillby chuckled from watching Sans freak out.  
“Sans, it's fine. I'm just joking around. I'm glad you're finally wearing something on your feet. You always get splinters in your feet bones from working bare footed. And remember, just call me Grillby.” The fire monster said. He chuckled a bit more, still finding Sans' reaction humorous.  
Sans calmed down a bit but was still blushing. But now from embarrassment of Grillby messing with him. He should of known. But it was second nature to react that way for him. Slaves aren't supposed to wear shoes or anything more then the minimum. Unless told otherwise by their masters.  
“But all joking aside, I'm requiring you to wear those when you work here. I don't want to force you to let me help get out splinters anymore. You shouldn't have to put yourself through that.” Grillby said seriously with a look of concern.  
“Of course Grillby.” Sans agreed. He momentarily worried about what other monsters would think. What if a strong monster got angry at him? That wouldn't be good.  
Sans decided not to think about it as he finished up. He said goodbye to Grillby and quickly walked back to the house. He decided to just loose himself in the habitual tasks of cleaning and house keeping. Sometimes, loosing himself in something so familiar was comforting.  
Sans finished up the laundry, and began dusting the place. He looked around for the feather duster. He got nervous as the only place he hasn't looked, was his master's room. He didn't know if it was ok to go into his master's room or not. Some masters he had wanted him to clean their room. But there were some masters who didn't want him to go anywhere near their room.  
Sans started to breath quickly, nearly hyperventilating. So he put his hand over his chest and used blue magic on his own soul. He slowly began to calm down. Usually he was nervous to use magic, but he was alone. Although usually this kind of magic on his soul also made him nervous. But not when it was himself doing it. It helped calm him. It was just enough to feel like a hug.  
Once he was ok he shakily went into Papyrus's room. He had his eyes shut. He peeked one eye open and then both eyes opened. He looked around the room. It looked kind of...  
“Childish.” Sans said out loud. Then he quickly covered his mouth. He should never say that in front of his master. That would not be good.  
Naturally Sans went over to the only door in the room, which he guessed was a closet. He opened it and noticed clothing, confirming that it was indeed the closet. He gently moved clothing aside as he looked for a duster. It wasn't long before he found one and closed the closet door.  
He wondered where he should start. Perhaps he should start right here? Or maybe end here so it will be easier to put the duster away? After a short moment of thinking, he decided to start in the room that needed dusting the most, and work his way from there. So Sans began dusting in his new room. His master Papyrus did say it hasn't really been used in a while.  
Meanwhile, Papyrus was training with Undyne. He threw bone attacks at her and she threw spears at him. He would turn her soul blue and she would turn his green. It was a long push and pull. Being captain of the royal guard, Undyne had a lot more strength over the skeleton. But he countered that with his creative strategy. Sometimes it seemed like he was playing instead of fighting.  
“So, I heard you got yourself a new little servant. Finally taking my advice I see.” Undyne said while they sparred, a smirk on her face.  
“How did you hear about that? I just did that yesterday!” Papyrus exclaimed as he dodged the overly aggressive fish monster. He preformed his own counter attack.  
“Let's just say I got eyes and ears everywhere, Pap. I know who you got too. Heh, good luck with that one. I had him once.” Undyne replied.  
“Really? You were nice to him right?” Papyrus asked. Even though his voice was full of concern, the look in his eyes was different. It expressed a protectiveness that would react if Undyne said the wrong thing.  
“He has one hp Papyrus, I can't be careless. Besides, I don't believe in hitting servants. They have low health, one wrong hit could kill them. But that's not the point, I wanted to tell you that he's a difficult one. You can't assume anything with this guy. He doesn't do anything unless you tell him to. And you have to tell him exactly how you want him to do it.” Undyne said with a slightly more concerned tone in her voice.  
Papyrus looked to the side for a moment before getting back into the fight. “I have noticed that. He's so scared and that just breaks my heart to see. I know he's had previous masters, bleh I hate that term, before. And I got a feeling they weren't very nice to him. And that just, gets my blood boiling.” Papyrus said. His attacks subconsciously got more aggressive as he thought about monsters abusing Sans.  
The tall skeleton froze and stopped himself before he seriously hurt Undyne. “I'm sorry Undyne. You know how I feel about all of this, political mess. It just gets me so mad! Does a monster's stats really have to be literally everything down here!? Sure we're not all born equal, but we're made equal! Right?” Papyrus began to rant, completely forgetting of the fight.  
Undyne got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. “And you know I've told you the reasons why it is the way it is. Only a really strong soul can get passed the barrier. The only hope we have is getting stronger. If we're stronger, we might be able to break the barrier.” She explained. Papyrus let out a sigh.  
“I know I know. And monsters who are so fragile that one hit could kill them, can't get stronger. I know. You've said that. But it doesn't mean I have to like it.” He said, crossing his arms.  
“I'm not saying you have to. You know, you're different from any monster I know. I think, if there was a way to change things down here, you could do it.” Undyne said. Papyrus let out a laugh.  
“Nyeh heh. Don't get soft on me now, Undyne.” He said. Undyne grabbed him and began giving his skull a noogie.  
“Like I could ever go soft, you bonehead!” She said as she noogie'd him.  
“Ah! Don't noogie the skeleton please!” Papyrus exclaimed. Undyne then let go and gestured towards her house. “Come on numbskull, it's time for your cooking lesson.” She said.  
At the house, Sans continued cleaning the house. He cleaned way more than he was supposed to. He neatly left the slippers upstairs in his room. Currently he was cleaning in the kitchen, making the floor so clean they could eat off of it instead of the table. He got everything clean, he was just going overboard with it. It was the first full day with his new master, he had to make a good impression. To show he could do things and was valuable. He always did this the first day.  
“Hey Sans. Yeah buddy? Why are skeletons so calm? I don't know bud, why are skeletons so calm? Because, nothing gets under their skin!” Sans laughed as he scrubbed the floor. “Really? I thought it was because they didn't have the guts to get mad. No no Sans, you're mistaken. They don't have the stomach for it.” Sans laughed again.  
“You're right bud. I'm a real numbskull to think that. I swear I'm brainless. Now Sans, you shouldn't think so hollow of yourself. It's true buddy, I really am a bonehead.” Sans continued to laugh. He laughed so much that he didn't notice when Papyrus came in.  
The taller skeleton was going to speak up when he first came in. But hearing Sans laugh and seeing him actually smile was... really nice. Pap had a feeling Sans wouldn't be this relaxed if he knew the other was around. The place looked amazing though. Sans even got that one stain out that Papyrus kept hidden by the couch.  
Pap leaned against the door frame. He liked seeing Sans happy much more than how he's been so far. He didn't know Sans liked to tell jokes so much. Papyrus could tell great jokes! Hearing and seeing Sans this happy and at home sparked a newfound goal inside Papyrus. He shall work very hard to make Sans as comfortable and happy with him as he is right now! He promises!  
Papyrus then snapped to attention as Sans got up. “Phew. That's done. But I'm not all washed up yet. I gotta pour the bucket and make sure it's ready for use next time.” Sans said. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his stomach rumble.   
Well, really his magic, but it was the same noise coming from the same location. It reminded him that he hasn't eaten since breakfast. “Heh, I guess I was to busy to eat. Maybe I could make something? Master could be coming home at any time.” Sans then said.  
He wondered for a moment if that would be ok. He was still worried about doing something that would make his master mad. Sans took a moment to think things through. He grabbed the handle of the bucket of now dirty water and began waddling it to the sink. The bucket was heavy and he was short.  
Papyrus began to walk in when he saw Sans struggle a bit with lifting the bucket up. Pap didn't want Sans to struggle with something if he was here to help. But the words caught in his throat as Sans got the bucket up and poured the water down the drain.  
“I could of helped you with that if you wanted.” Papyrus spoke up. Sans nearly jumped to the roof.  
“GAH! M-Master!” Sans exclaimed, dropping the now empty bucket.  
“Oh I'm sorry! I should of cleared my throat before I spoke. My apologies.” Papyrus said. He quickly picked up the bucket before Sans could.  
“N-No. It's, it's ok. You shouldn't apologize mast- P-Papyrus. I should of known when you were g-going to come home.” Sans stuttered out. Papyrus quietly took a breath.  
'It's only the first day, he'll come around at some point.' Papyrus thought. Then he grinned. “Well, since the house is clean, I have my puzzles to check now. Would you like to come with me? I would like it if you came with.” Papyrus asked.  
“Yes Papyrus. I will enjoy going with you.” Sans replied. It was another rehearsed line. Papyrus wasn't naive. Well, everything starts somewhere, he supposed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans stood waiting for Papyrus to open the door and lead them off to his puzzles. But Papyrus didn't do that. He only look expectantly at Sans. It started to make Sans nervous. Was he forgetting something? What could he have forgotten about? Did his master want him to open the door? Some masters were like that. That must be it!  
Sans was about to open the door, but paused as Papyrus let out a laugh. “Sans, you silly bones. We can't go until you get your jacket and slippers on. It's cold out there. This isn't Hotland after all. You'll end up catching a cold. And I wouldn't want that.” He said.  
“Oh! R-Right. I, I uh forgot about that. S-Sorry.” Sans said as he turned around. He quickly went up the stairs and got the bright blue jacket and pure white slippers. He came back down just as quickly. Papyrus smiled at him.  
“You still look like your drowning in fluff. It's still adorable. Nyeh heh.” Pap said smiling in amusement. Then he opened the door and happily lead Sans to his beloved puzzles.  
Sans put his hood up and looked at his feet as he followed behind Papyrus. He ignored the looks some monsters gave him. Except he didn't realize when his master stopped moving and ended up bumping into him.  
“Ah! I'm s-sorry!” He quickly said before Pap got mad. Papyrus looked back at him.  
“Hmm? Oh! Nyeh heh heh! It's fine Sans. I barely even felt you. Well, this is the first puzzle! It needs recalibrating but, what do you think?” The enthusiastic skeleton asked. He looked at Sans with a big grin.  
Sans pushed the hood of his hoodie down and looked out onto the puzzle. He studied it. He's always liked puzzles, especially when they challenged him. Even if the only ones he could actually try were from the newspaper. But that just made Sans' interest in Pap's puzzle grow. He never thought of one creating their own puzzles.  
Papyrus watch with anxious excitement as Sans went through the puzzle. The smaller skeleton looked it over. Papyrus was particularly proud of this puzzle. It was clever, creative and ingenious! There was no way anyone could figure it-  
“There we go. I think that's how it's done. Am I correct P-... Master Papyrus? D-Did I do something wr-wrong?” Sans said. He actually felt happy he figured it out. But now he didn't from the expression Papyrus had on his face.  
The taller skeleton had to process this for a second. But the worried, almost scared look on Sans' face snapped him out of it. He grinned happily at the small nervous skeleton.  
“Wowie Sans! That was probably my best puzzle yet! And you figured it out in no time! It's obvious that you're quite the puzzle connoisseur as well! I'm going to have to REALLY step up my game. I'll make a puzzle so good that even YOU can't solve it! Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus boldly declared.  
Sans' worry dissipated immediately. He was really scared he screwed up there. But his master took it in a positive way. Sans couldn't help but feel admiration. He couldn't think of one monster who would of took that in such a way. Anyone else would have been mad at him.  
“What's with the look Sans? Are you falling for the Great Papyrus? Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus asked with a laugh. Sans blushed in embarrassment.  
“W-What? No master- I mean, no P-Papyrus. I-I'm not... I mean, I...” Sans stumbled with his words. He was completely fluster by the suggestion. He had no idea what to say.  
“Silly bones. I'm only kidding around. We just met yesterday after all! I mean I am great and all, but you don't even know of the extent that greatness is! Besides, I don't even know how to date! Hmm, maybe I should see if the library has any books about that. But no matter! I'll work on this puzzle after we check all of the other ones! Let's go Sans!” Papyrus then said. He turned and began leading Sans to another puzzle.  
“O-Of course m... Papyrus.” Sans replied, following his master.  
After checking and recalibrating all of the puzzles, they were heading back home. But as they walked, some monsters were talking. They began to say things about them. More specifically about Sans. Sans put his hood up again and tried to ignore them.  
“What's such a weak slave doing wearing that?” “What is a monster as strong as Papyrus doing? Letting his slave wear that.” “Does he not realize that slaves are different from us? He doesn't have to treat him like a person. They're below that.” “I know that slave. He's the weakest, dumbest one there is. One little hit and he'll dust just like that. Totally worthless. He should just do us all the favor of going out into the woods, digging a ditch, and dusting.”  
Papyrus stopped dead in his tracks. Sans managed to stop as well before he bumped into Papyrus again. But the momentum cause him to fall forward and into the snow. The monster who said the last thing snickered and said something else. Something much more unsavory than what he said previously. Papyrus turned around.  
The tall skeleton's expression couldn't be seen. But he helped Sans up. “M-Master?” Sans asked as he looked up at Pap. Papyrus didn't say anything as he then turned to the monster. He walked over to him silently.  
“Excuse me sir. I couldn't help but hear you say something about my friend. What was it you said exactly?” Papyrus asked. He had a grin on his face but it didn't feel like he was happy. The other monster scoffed.  
“Which part? The one about that worthless slave doing us a favor and dusting? Or the part where he's a dumb fu-?” The monster was saying until Papyrus punched his face. He was knocked to the ground. The monster held his face where he was bleeding.  
“What the hell man!? I took damage from that!” The monster yelled, glaring at Papyrus. But then he became wide eyed and scared when he saw Pap's face.  
Papyrus's eyes were glowing brightly. Wisps of orange magic leaked out from his sockets. And he was not smiling anymore. The monster tried to scramble up to run away. But Papyrus turned his soul blue and the monster fell back to the ground. Then the angry skeleton summoned a bone attack and held it in his hands.  
“Now please listen here sir. You do not speak of my friend in that way. It is very rude. Now please apologize to Sans. And everything will be fine! Ok?” Papyrus said. He sounded happy and nice, but the monster was the most scared he's ever been.  
“Y-Yeah! Wh-Whatever! I'm sorry! Ok? I'm sorry!” The monster exclaimed. He then looked at the flustered Sans. “I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it! Ok? I'm so out of here!” He then said. Papyrus turned his soul back to normal and the monster ran away. He then turned and grinned at Sans.  
“Let's get back home Sans!” Pap said. He looked completely happy and normal like nothing happened. No more glowing eyes or bone attack. It was as if he didn't just threaten someone.  
As they approached the house Papyrus turned around to Sans for a moment. He knelt down to Sans' eye level. “Sans. I don't like people like that. And I don't like having to act that way either. It's just... hearing him say those awful things about you... I hear a lot of talk about servants but, that was the first time I heard it about you. Something just reacted inside of me. I promise that whenever I'm around, no one will say those things about you. Ok?” Pap said in one of his rare serious moments.  
Sans gave a nod. “Y-Yeah. Ok. Um, th-thank you... Papyrus.” Sans said. Sans then froze and his eyes widened as Papyrus hugged him. Soon he relaxed and leaned into the hug. Hugs felt nice. Really nice. He could really get used to this.  
“Alright. Let's get inside now.” Papyrus said as he ended the hug. He went to open the door, but then heard a buzzing sound. He looked back at Sans. Sans took out a phone from his shorts pocket and answered it.  
“Y-Yes? Oh! O-Ok. Of c-course. I'll be right o-over. Of course.” Sans said. Then he hung up and looked up at Papyrus. “I uh... n-need to go to... uh, another j-job. S-Sorry!” Sans explained.  
“Oh it's fine! Have a good time and be careful! Ok?” Papyrus said. Sans nodded, silently giving Pap the hoodie and slippers and running off. Papyrus was confused for a moment. But then he remembered what monsters had said to themselves while they were walking.  
Pap smiled as he watch Sans run off. He'll be here for Sans when he gets back. And whenever he needs him. So he'll be ok. Papyrus just hoped that nobody will hurt him while he's not there to protect Sans. In any kind of way.


	5. Chapter 5

Sans ran as fast as he could. He couldn't stop at all. He went right through Waterfall and into Hotland. He would of rode the Riverperson's boat, but a monster like him wasn't allowed. So he had to run all the way to the royal lab. He burst in, softly panting. There wasn't anyone inside there, but he knew there wouldn't be. He routinely opened a door that had a bathroom sign next to it. It wasn't really a bathroom.  
He rode the elevator down. He was glad he had a minute to rest before the elevator doors opened. He then stepped out and walked over to the nervous reptilian monster in a lab coat. He softly cleared his throat to announce he was there. Alphys jumped and turned around, letting out an “eek!” in surprise. Sans jumped slightly in response of that.  
“Oh! I'm sorry Dr. Alphys! I-I didn't mean to um, scare you. You uh, called me o-over?” Sans asked. A little nervous for being called into the secret lab. There were some things going on down here that Sans didn't like. But it's not like he had a choice.  
“S-Sans! I mean um... you. Servant. R-Right. Um, I got m-more monsters that fell. I uh... need your h-help with them. Again.” Alphys stuttered out nervously. Sans nodded and they both went over to where they operated.  
“I... I really h-hope this is the last time we d-do this. I don't think I could t-take any more.” Alphys commented as they injected the fallen monsters with DETERMINATION.  
Sans wanted to look away, but he had to inject the monsters. Another amalgamate was created. Alphys sighed hopelessly as she began charting notes. Sans carried the new amalgamate to the bedrooms. So it can rest comfortably before it awakens again. After he tucked the new amalgamate into bed, another walked up to him.  
“Sn...ow...y.” It said. Sans turned to look at it. He tried to offer a comforting smile but there was a kind of sadness in it. He tried to sound cheerful too, but there was a sadness in that as well.  
“Hey Mrs. Snowdrake. It's uh, ice to see you again. Heh.” Sans said. He rubbed the back of his neck bones nervously. He smiled when it seemed that his pun made the amalgamate happy. “I know I haven't been around in a while. But don't worry, I'll make sure you're all fed. Ok?” He then continued.  
To be honest, Sans liked being with the amalgamates. They may have been experiments gone wrong, fractions of monsters put together, but he felt an acceptance. It may just be his imagination making him feel something he longs for. But he could care less. He enjoyed it for what it was. And to be honest, he liked taking care of them. They were sort of like pets. Sans always wanted a pet.  
Sans looked back at the new amalgamate. “Don't worry. I'll find a good name for you as well.” He commented. Then he thought for a moment while looking at the amalgamate.  
He let the thought be in the back of his mind as he took care of the other amalgamates. They could get pretty rowdy at times. And he had to make sure they were fed. So after playing fetch with Endogeny by using his own bone, and lots of petting, Sans went on to calm everyone else down. They always got all riled up when a new amalgamate was made. Endogeny was always his favorite. Ironically Sans really liked dogs.  
So after humming a tune and then flexing with Lemon Bread. He felt a little silly doing these things, but they seem to really enjoy it. Sans then prayed with Reaper Bird and mystified it. He gave Reaper Bird a few pokes to “pick on it”. He didn't understand exactly why it liked getting picked on, but if it made it feel better, then who was he to not do that for it.  
Now that everyone was calmed down, he fed them all some Popato Chisps. He couldn't help but smile as they all ate. Dr. Alphys didn't like being around them. She tended to avoid them whenever possible. Sans could relate to how the amalgamates must feel about that. If they could understand that is. He also understood why Dr. Alphys stayed away. It brought up bad memories. A type of hopelessness. And with the new amalgamate-...  
Sans looked over at the now awake newest amalgamate. The first one in quite a while. It was the smallest as well. Only being about the size of his head. Sans just new Dr. Alphys was avoiding them all because of the freshly opened old wounds. Metaphorically speaking. A small smile then appeared on Sans' face as he thought of something.  
“I think I'll call you, Memoryhead.” Sans said to no one in particular as all the amalgamates ate. This was one of the better jobs he had. It beats sorting trash at the dump for sure. Although he bet Alphys would rather do that job herself. She's really interested in human stuff.  
Speaking of Alphys. She's probably beating herself up over this. So Sans got up and walked over to where Alphys was doing something with papers. She was probably documenting the most recent stuff that happened. But Sans knew better than to look like he was snooping. He cleared his non-existent throat as he stood a few good steps away from her.  
Her head turned just so slightly towards him. But she kept her attention on her work. “Dr. Alphys. I know how you feel about this. I-If I may, I'd... I'd like to say that... you're not a failure. You, you kept all of these monsters from dying and... and that m-means a lot! So uh... you don't have to, feel so... bad?” Sans said. Even if it was just Alphys, his confidence still faltered rather quickly. Stars, he was really bad at this “cheering up” thing.  
Alphys stopped what she was doing. It was quiet for a moment before she turned to Sans. She gave him the best smile she muster. “That's... one way to look at it. I just wish I-I could... fix all of this. Y-You know?” She said. Sans gave a nod in response. He then gave a glance at the clock to check the time. He didn't want to keep Papyrus waiting.  
“O-Oh! Right. Um, you have to uh, l-leave right? I... I know you have a new m-master and stuff. U-Undyne trains him. And you know me. I h-have a way of kn-knowing things.” Alphys commented with a bit of nervous laughter. Right, the cameras. Sometimes Sans forgets about those.  
“Y-Yes. I have a new master. I... I need to get back to, to him. If you are ever in need of me again, please do not hesitate to call for me. I will gladly serve any monster.” Sans said his rehearsed goodbye. Slaves always had to say that to any monster they serve that isn't their master. They're told that it's to show respect and appreciation. But Sans knew it was really more to make sure slaves knew their place. Even if the monster isn't your master, you still must obey them.  
Alphys turned back to her work. She's heard those lines many times now. So Sans quickly made his way back up the elevator and ran all the way back to Snowdin. He stopped at the door. He huffed as he tried to catch his breath. It would have been so much better if he could just take a short cut. But he was just so scared to use that ability. He had his hands on his knees as he waited to catch his breath before going inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter. Sorry ^^' I just really wanted to right that Grillby's scene. I've been wanting to since like chapter 2 XD

When Sans went inside he was immediately greeted by the smell of spaghetti. He softly closed the door and went over to the kitchen doorway. “Sans! Welcome back home! I made the spaghetti already. Looks like I made it at the perfect time. Since I just finished. Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus said as he turned to look at Sans, holding a pot of spaghetti. He had a big grin on his face.  
“M-Master Papyrus. You... you made dinner. I-I could of d-done that. Y-You didn't, didn't need to d-do that.” Sans said. He was actually happy to be home. But making the food was his job as a servant. He couldn't allow his master to do his job.  
“Oh nonsense! I love to cook! And you did so much already. I can see you're tired. So please, sit down and let's enjoy a nice home cooked meal!” Papyrus replied. He placed the pot down in the middle of the table, on a hot pad of course. The table was already set for the two of them.  
“Yes m-mas-, I mean P-Papyrus.” Sans said. Then he went to sit down. He began to drool when he saw the food. He hasn't eaten all day. That happens sometimes. He'll get so busy doing jobs in the day that he forgets to eat. He managed to tear his eyes away from the pasta when Papyrus let out a laugh.  
“Nyeh heh heh! Oh Sans, I know you haven't eaten all day today. So please, dig in. Get your fill. Although you know, its unhealthy not to eat three meals a day.” Papyrus said. He smiled at the sight of Sans eating as if he hasn't eaten in days. It was cute. Papyrus always did want to have a brother, and Sans maybe could be like one. It would be better than being a servant.  
Sans swallowed the last of his spaghetti. His body jumped slightly because of some hiccups. Sans blushed slightly and covered his mouth. He ate a little too fast. Papyrus couldn't help but giggle.  
“E-Excuse me mast-... I'm sorry, Papyrus.” The smaller skeleton apologized and blushed more. Papyrus chuckled. “Oh it's fine. It happens when one eats too fast. Nyeh heh heh! I knew my cooking was really good, but I didn't realize it was that good!” Pap said with a beaming grin.  
“Yes Pa... hic... Papyrus. It was very g-hic... good.” Sans replied, but he hiccuped a couple times in the middle of his sentence. His blue blush was more more prominent now. Sans was so embarrassed that he caused himself to get hiccups.  
“Nyeh heh! Sounds like you need a spoonful of sugar. Or peanut butter.” Papyrus commented. Sans looked confused at that statement. But he didn't ask for clarification. Papyrus of course noticed the confusion, and lack of asking, and decided to answer anyways.  
“Oh! I should explain. You see, when I was little and got hiccups, my mother had a few tricks up her sleeve to cure them. I always thought she was so clever! Nyeh heh! One of those tricks was a swallowing a spoonful of sugar. Or peanut butter if that didn't work. And if we weren't home, she would have me hold my breathe for ten seconds. And they worked pretty much every time!” Papyrus giddily explained.  
“Now wait right here while I go get it!” Papyrus told Sans with a big grin. Then Pap got up and went over to the kitchen cabinets. He got out a spoon, and then searched for sugar. Once he found it he brought it back to the table. He opened the sugar and filled the spoon up. Pap grinned at Sans as he held out the spoon for him. “Nyeh heh heh! The sweetest cure for any aliment!” Pap joked.  
Sans almost laughed at the attempt of a joke. He looked his master and then to the spoon. Was he really so kind as to do this? It seemed like it. Although Sans did once have a... particularly weird master that literally did everything for him. It was horrible. He couldn't eat by himself or move much at all. A shiver went down Sans' spine from that memory.  
But master Papyrus wasn't like that. He seemed to really care so, if he really wanted Sans to be rid of these hiccups, then fine. Sans will subject himself to any kind of cure Papyrus would want to do to him. It's his right as his master to do whatever he wishes to Sans.  
So Sans leaned forward and swallowed the sugar that was on the spoon. Pap blinked a couple times before letting out a giggle. “You were supposed to take the spoon. So you could feed it to yourself. But, if you like for me to feed, that's fine. A little weird. But I won't judge.” Pap commented.  
Sans' face turned completely blue. “I-I don't... I mean, I didn't... I thought you...” Sans tried to explain, but was way to embarrassed over what he just did. He covered his face with his hands. He had no idea what he should say to this.  
“Hey now! It's ok. You misunderstood me, didn't you? That's alright. These things happen. But hey, it worked! You stopped hiccuping. Nyeh heh heh! Mother's tricks still work!” Papyrus exclaimed gleefully. Sans peeked out through his fingers.  
“I should c-clean this up now.” Sans stated. He then got up and began to gather the dishes. Papyrus just smiled softly and put away the sugar. He also got out a container for the leftover spaghetti. There wasn't as much left as before. That's good. Sans should eat when he's hungry. But how to make sure he doesn't forget again?  
“Oh! Sans. I know exactly how to make sure you eat three meals a day. Before I go to my training sessions, I could prepare lunches for you! I'll put it in a bag so that you can take it to go if you have a job to go to. What do you think?” Papyrus asked as he put away the spaghetti.  
“Th-That sounds great m-mas... Papyrus. But uh, speaking of j-jobs, I need to g-go to Grillby's s-soon.” Sans said as he finished cleaning all of the dishes.  
“Oh of course! But, this time can I walk you there? I just would like to. Ok?” Papyrus asked. He sounded a bit nervous to ask. Which was weird for Sans to hear. His master just seemed so confident and happy all the time. But he did just meet him the other day.  
“O-Of course Pa-Payrus. You don't have to a-ask me per-permission for anything. Y-You're the master.” Sans answered. He couldn't help but look away.  
“I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Sans. Of course I'm going to ask if something is ok. I'm a decent monster being! I don't care about all of those “politics”. So, would you be ok with me walking you to Grillby's?” Pap replied.  
“O-Ok. Yeah. S-Sure. I w-would like that actually.” Sans said a bit shyly. He's not used to being the one to decide things like this. He usually he is the one that has to ask. But the big smile his master gave when he said yes, made things just a bit better.  
So Sans made sure he was wearing his slippers. Then they walked together to Grillby's. Sans immediately took notice how Papyrus was sure to walk right next to him. It was almost protective in a sense. Sans thought that maybe his master was staying close because of that incident earlier. Maybe he was afraid that monsters would talk about Sans again. Or he just wanted to make sure everyone knew Sans was his servant. Some masters liked flaunting that they had a slave. Sans had one master before that made him wear a collar and leash.  
“Ok Sans! Have a nice night! See you at home.” Papyrus said with a wave bye. Sans nodded and quickly went inside. Papyrus stayed for a moment to make sure Sans was ok and settled. Then Pap began to walk back home. He didn't really want to, but one can't hover too much. All monsters need their space and Sans needs to know he has the freedom to do whatever.  
But Papyrus froze and turned back as he heard a thud. Did Sans get hurt!? He looked in a saw Sans on the floor, tripped by a monster's leg. Whatever Sans was carrying was now all over his tank top. The monster sitting there laughed at Sans. Sans tried to get back up, but the monster put his foot on Sans' back to push him back down and keep him down. On closer inspection, Papyrus recognized that monster. It was the same one that Papyrus encountered. The one that said Sans should dust.  
“Stay down slave! Right on the floor where you belong. Hahaha! Pathetic.” They said. They laughed with their buddies they were sitting with. Sans didn't dare move. He knew better to.  
Papyrus instantly grew furious and was about to barge right in and really teach that guy a lesson! But he froze once again as he witnessed a fire attack hit the monster. Everyone looked to see Grillby, his fire crackled in anger. The fire monster used one hand as balance to jump over his counter. As silent as ever, he walked over to the monster he just hit with his fire attack.  
“What the heck man!? That actually hurt a little! Now I have to heal myself of this burn! What did I do!?” The monster yelled at Grillby. Grillby leaned in close to the monster's face.  
“I do not tolerate abuse to my employees. Or my dear friend.” Grillby said, gesturing to Sans as he said friend. It could be heard in Grillby's voice that he was holding back, majorly. But his voice still portrayed his anger. The monster immediately took his foot off of Sans' back. But Sans still didn't dare to get up. It was now obviously seen that Sans was shaking.  
“Now if you understand the simple words I am saying. Get. Out. Of my bar. Or else you will have to deal with the painful consequences.” Grillby said with a bit more force. The monster nodded scared and quickly ran out. But as he ran out of the door, Papyrus stuck his leg out and tripped him. He was pretending to look away, but then grinned at the monster when he face-planted into the snow.  
“Oopsie! My bad.” Pap said. Then as the monster got up and ran away, yelling that he's moving back to the city, Papyrus ran inside. “Sans! Are you ok?” Papyrus yelled out in worry as he came in.  
Grillby knelt down to Sans, brushing off some food from his face. “Sans. You can get up now. It's alright. That monster is gone now. And will never be a patron at my bar again.” He said.   
Sans looked up at him and then saw Papyrus. “M-Master Papyrus! Y-You're back.” He said in shock.  
Papyrus gave a concerned smile and knelt down to help him up. He helped to brush off as much of the food on Sans' clothes as possible. “Don't worry Sans. I'll wash your clothes later. I'm so glad you are ok. You didn't receive any damage from that? Right?” He asked in worry.  
“I-I'm fine Pa... Papyrus. R-Really. You don't have t-to worry about m-me.” Sans tried to help his master not to be worried. Papyrus then hugged Sans. Sans stiffened at first, but then relaxed into the hug. Papyrus then looked at Grillby.  
“Thank you. That you so much Grillby! You really told that monster off! Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus said. He grinned at Grillby and the fire monster nodded back at him.  
“Of course. I care about Sans as well. You can be reassured that he is safe here as long as I'm around. Now please, allow me to make something for you. As a token of friendship.” Grillby replied.  
“I wouldn't turn down an offer of friendship! But... I don't eat greasy foods.” Pap commented, unsure. Grillby smirked at him.  
“Don't worry about that. I have something that I think you will like.” He said. Papyrus looked confused as Grillby went through the fire door to the back. Pap then finally put Sans down and he went back to working. Pap went over the the bar stool seats to wait for this thing Grillby is making for him.  
After a moment of waiting, Grillby came back out. He placed a tall milkshake in front of Papyrus. Pap looked surprised that Grillby had something that wasn't made of grease in this establishment. The tall skeleton took the milkshake and began sucking it through the straw. His eyes then went wide as he tasted it.  
“Wowie! That's really good! I had no idea you can make ice cream!” Papyrus praised. Grillby smiled and nonchalantly gave a shrug. “Hey Sans!” Pap called out to Sans. The small skeleton looked over from his work. “I'm going to come here much more often from now on! This is delicious!” Pap continued, showing Sans the milkshake. Sans gave a smile to his master.


	7. Chapter 7

Papyrus ended up staying for Sans' entire shift. Even though he didn't have more than two milkshakes. Pap waited for Sans to be done so they can walk back home together. This time he walked much more normally, if a bit tired like. Sans looked up at him occasionally. His master looked like he could barely keep his eye sockets open. Sans have put his master and their families to bed a lot in the past. A certain master would fall asleep at his desk and Sans would have to carry his tall thin form to bed. That tended to happen a lot with that master. That certain master was a bit of a workaholic.  
Papyrus spoke up once they got home. “Sans. Your clothes are a mess. I'm going to wash them right away. No buts, ok? I want you to wear nice clean clothes. So go to the laundry room and strip!” Pap said, a bit sleep drunk.  
“Master. I mean, Papyrus. Are you sure you um, you don't want to-to go to bed? N-Not that I'm q-questioning you of c-course!” Sans asked. Just to make sure that is. His master looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment.  
“What? No... no. I'm... I'm fine. I need to... make you feel comfortable. And... fresh clean clothes... always make me feel... better.” Pap said as he began to drift asleep. He snored softly as he dozed off while standing there.  
“Um, m-master Papyrus?” Sans questioned as he lightly pushed on Papyrus's arm. Pap instantly woke up. “I'm awake! I'm good! I'm fine!” He exclaimed as he woke up. He then sleepily looked over at Sans.  
“Sans. Clothes. Laundry. Right, um... I think I should go to bed. But you are to put your clothes in the washing machine to clean first thing tomorrow morning! You good? Ok. Good night Sansy.” Pap said in his sleep drunk state. He pat Sans' head and headed up to his room.  
Sans was a bit stunned. Well, he supposed everyone acts differently when they're tired. But now is not the time to think about all that just happened. He got an order from his master. That always came first. He didn't have time to mull over how Papyrus said at Grillby's and was genuinely worried about him. Or how he said he wanted Sans to be comfortable. No, he won't think about that. And he's definitely not thinking about how Papyrus called him “Sansy”.  
So Sans went to the laundry room and did what his master told him to. He stripped down to just his worn boxers. He put his dirty tank top and shorts into the washing machine. A shiver went down Sans' spine. He put his arms around his rub cage. One reason Sans always wore his old worn clothes is because he hated having to take them off. After certain masters, Sans would rather wear anything that not wear clothes. Even those little maid outfits servants were put in when they were young.  
After Sans shook away the bad memories, he went up to his room. He immediately put on and snuggled into the hoodie Papyrus gave him. Sans was surprised that it instantly made him feel better. He didn't notice before, but it smelled a lot like Papyrus. A clean smell but there was a pleasant citrus orangey smell to it too. It was nice.  
“Sans. Sans. Wakey wakey.” Pap's voice gently pierced through Sans' sleep. His eye sockets fluttered open to see Papyrus's grinning face standing over him. He wasn't in his face, but it was still close to him.  
“M-Master! I mean Papyrus. What time- I mean, I should be- I mean... y-you're up already.” Sans said all flustered. Papyrus gave an amused smirk.  
“Good morning to you too Sans. Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus said, then laughed. He stood up straight as he showed Sans clean folded clothes in his hands. “Your clothes are all clean! But um, well... the frayed parts got more frayed. You really wear this?” Pap continued.   
He held out the now clean off white tank top. It wasn't dirty anymore, but it still had its holes and worn look to it. Sans blushed a bit as he got out of bed. Slave, or servant clothes were never glamorous. They were usually a certain way so that servants would again be reminded of their place.  
“I refuse! You are not going to be wearing this anymore! Since I have a day off of training, we're going to go shopping. A nice shopping day to bond! After breakfast of course. So go ahead and get dressed Sans. And remember to wear your hoodie and slippers! Ok then, see you downstairs Sans!” Papryus exclaimed. He grinned and gave Sans his clothes back. He then left Sans to dress in privacy. But then he popped his head back in.  
“By the way Sans! I love the star patterned boxers! It's adorable!” He said with a big grin. There was a dusting of orange blush on his cheeks. Sans looked down at himself and his face flushed a nice blue color. Papyrus then closed the door. His grin then disappeared.  
His rib cage... It was so scarred and cracked. His spine had it too. And Papyrus remembers when he met Sans, there are a couple scars on his face and his arms. On his legs as well. Not to mention that hand shaped bruise on his left arm. Papyrus noticed all of it, but hasn't said anything. He really shouldn't care, like other monsters. But he does. And it shatters his soul to see it.  
Papyrus knew exactly what to do on his day off! As he ran to the kitchen he went over his plan. He'll make Sans the best breakfast! Then they'll go shopping for new outfits! Papyrus will even call his friend Mettaton over! That guy can always pick the best outfits! And he has a very unique way of making someone feel special. It would be perfect for Sans!  
As Papyrus quickly made breakfast, he thought of what else he'll do with Sans today. After shopping they could take a walk to the bench in Waterfall and look at the sparkling stones. Then they could go to Grillby's for lunch and they could work on puzzles together. Maybe they can go to the library and get some puzzles from the newspaper! That would be great to work on Junior Jumble or the crosswords together. Pap briefly wondered what kind of monster Sans is. The kind like him that has a hard time with Junior Jumble? Or the kind that prefers the crosswords?  
Papyrus couldn't help but feel giddy as he thought of everything they could do today! Oh this will be so much fun! Pap giggled to himself and didn't noticed Sans come in. When Papyrus turned around to the table he jumped in surprise. “Gah! Stars of the Angel! Sans. Y-You scared me there. Sorry, I was distracted and didn't hear you come in. Nyeh heh. Please sit and have breakfast.” Papyrus said with a bit of a nervous laugh.  
“S-Sorry mas... Papyrus. I didn't mean t-to scare you.” Sans said quietly as he sat down at the table. Papyrus put their plates on the table and sat down as well. Pap smiled at Sans. “It's so nice to see that you're wearing the hoodie.” Papyrus commented. Sans thanked him for the compliment and food and they both began eating.  
Once they were done Pap helped Sans with the dishes. He put away the dishes Sans got cleaned. Then Pap grabbed his house keys. Sans gave a good look at Papyrus as he stood in front of the door with a big grin on his face. His master looked different today. Wait, he's wearing regular clothes and not his training guard armor. He looked really nice.  
Papyrus was in a nice soft orange dress shirt, neatly folded up to the elbow. His shirt had the symbol of the angel on the left. He also had on nice gray dress pants and shiny shoes. Sans couldn't help but stare a bit. Pap hasn't been wearing anything other than his armor. So this was a bit of a surprise to Sans.  
“Sans? Are you ready to go? Nyeh heh heh! Or are you falling for me again?” Pap asked with a laugh. Sans blushed a bit. “N-No, Papyrus. I-I'm not... f-falling for y-you. I-I just was thinking... y-you look nice.” Sans said shyly. Papyrus blushed a bit at the compliment.  
“Th-Thank you Sans. Let's head out now! We have a lot to do today! And when we get to the store, I'm going to call over a friend of mine. It's going to be so much fun!” Papyrus then said cheerfully.  
They left for the city to one of the clothing stores. Papyrus made sure to walk close to Sans but still seem casual. Sans was nervous to be back in the city. His instincts were kicking in to be on his best behavior. So when they got to the store, Sans made sure to open the door for his master. Pap was surprised at the sudden behavior. But they were out in public, so he understood he guessed.  
Inside the store were many different cute clothes for both boys and girls. Skeletons like themselves have the advantage of not having a set gender. Skeletons are more genderfluid, quite literally, the ecto magic that makes up the parts are very fluid like. So even a skeleton that uses he pronouns can decide to were dresses and stuff with no problem. So the entire store was open to them.  
“Alright Sans! Let's start looking around! I'll call my friend over. He'll know exactly what your best colors to wear would be. And what kind of clothes would look the best. He's an expert when it comes to style!” Papyrus said as he got out his cell phone. He then went over to a section and began to look while calling.  
Sans was uncomfortable to say the least. This particular store was very popular for higher up monsters. There were at least ten in this half of the store, each with their own servant. And all the higher ups were giving him looks. Sans recognized a few of them. A dog slave, his name was Doggar, he was older than Sans. There was a lamb slave, Sans kind of grew up with her. She was in another room, but Sans still remembers seeing her sometimes. There some others he remembers seeing when he was young. Sans decided he should stay close to his master.  
Sans looked up at his master when he started talking to him. “Ok Sans! My friend is on the way. He'll be here very soon. He's quite fast. I know he's going to just love you! You're adorable! I mean, you only come up to my hips. I could carry you like a little kid! Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus said giddily.  
Sans blushed and went over closer to Papyrus. He looked at the handful of clothing that Pap had in his one hand. There were quite a lot of dresses and only a couple shorts and shirts. Seeing all of the dresses made him blush more and think about his childhood. All of those little maid outfits. Often times his diaper or underwear would show when bent over. It was one of the... weirder things the Home for Servant Monsters did.  
“So Sans, did you see anything you liked? I picked out a few different sizes. Since I dont know what dress size you wear. Or your size in general. Nyeh heh!” Papyrus asked. Sans looked at the clothes and then back at his master.  
“N-No. I didn't see a-anything I l-liked. The ones y-you picked out master is p-perfectly f-fine.” Sans said quietly but clear. He couldn't help but glance at a nearby monster and their slave. That didn't go past Papyrus of course. And neither did calling him master.  
Pap gave a little sigh and knelt down to look Sans eye socket to eye socket. He caressed Sans' face softly before he spoke. He looked concerned at Sans. “Sans. Don't pay any attention to them. I think you're wonderful. And you deserve to have things that you like and make you feel good. This day is for you Sans. For us to bond and have fun and get to know each other. Ok? So please, do what would make you comfortable.” He said.  
A light blush dusted Sans' face. This was the fist time he felt his master's... felt Papyrus's bare bones. It was such a nice feeling. And he looked so concerned for him. All of this made Sans' soul swell so much. Sans thought his soul might shatter just from all of this overwhelming feeling. But of course that's not really possible.  
Sans nodded and gave a quiet, “Ok.” in response. Pap smiled at him and stood back up. “Alright, now where are the changing rooms?” Papyrus asked to no one in particular as he looked around.  
Then a certain rectangle robot came up to them. “Hello beauties! Mettaton is here! Where's my favorite skeleton at?” He said in his usual loud and boisterous voice. Sans was completely shocked. Pap on the other hand got super excited.  
“Mettaton! You're here! I missed my favorite robot! You have to meet my new friend-” Papyrus began saying, but Mettaton cut him off when he saw Sans.  
“Sans darling! How are you deary? I've missed you at the resort. Is Papy your new master? Oh that's wonderful!” Mettaton exclaimed. Now Papyrus was the shocked one.  
“Wait... you know Sans? Sans, how do you know Mettaton?” Papyrus asked, totally confused. “Oh deary, that's an easy one. Sans worked for me a while back. When I was first getting the resort built. And trust me, no one understood my vision of it quite like he did. He is such a doll!” Mettaton gushed and reminiscence.  
“Wowie! Sans, I had no idea you were so good with a hammer. We should fix up the garage that's next to the house sometime! I haven't had the time to fix that up yet.” Pap said, amazed.  
“M-Mettaton. It's n-nice to see you to s-sir.” Sans said in his usual quiet but clear way. Mettaton pinched his cheek bones. “You are as adorable as ever! Oh I could just eat you right up!” Mettaton gushed again.  
“Well now! Since everyone already knows each other, its about time we get this shopping going! I already picked out a few things Mettaton. I think he would look so cute in these! I'm so happy his small enough to fit the really cute clothes!” Papyrus said, getting excited. The three of them then went to find a changing room for Sans. Sans wasn't sure how he should feel about this any more.


	8. Chapter 8

Sans looked at himself in the mirror of the changing room. He just finished getting the dress on. Mettaton picked it out. It was frilly, pink, shorter at the front and longer in the back. It was all sparkly at the top and it was strapless. There was also what looked kind of like a wrap going around the middle. Lots of sparkly small gemstones were in the middle of it, in the shape of a flower. It definitely is a Mettaton type of dress. Sans honestly thought he looked liked some sort of prom queen in this dress. All he needed was a tiara. He also kind of felt like a kind of toy doll.  
“Sans! Are you done yet? I really want to see what this dress looks like on you!” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly outside the changing room. Sans shyly opened the door and came out. He couldn't look his master in the eye at first. But he quickly fixed his behavior.  
Papyrus had big sparkling eyes and a huge smile. “Oh my gosh! You look so cute! You're like a little tiny princess! Mettaton you're a genius! I can't stop gushing over it!” Papyrus squealed as he hugged Sans tightly to him, shaking him back and forth in his excitement.  
Sans got dizzy from the so called hug. But thankfully his master recomposed himself and put him down. “Ehem, right. Don't want to ruin the dress or anything now. But really Mettaton, this one is a winner! What do you think about it Sans?” Papyrus then said with a clear of his throat. He blushed a little bit from his behavior.  
“Oh Papy, he is just the most precious thing! I love it! Give us a little twirl deary.” Mettaton said, spinning his finger around to Sans. Sans couldn't keep his blush away, but he tried his best not to blush too much. He then turned around in a full circle. Not too fast though. He knew exactly how to and what speed he should turn, from lots of experience of course.  
“Oh Sans, I love it on you! What do you think of it? I want to know how you feel about it.” Papyrus then said. He gave a look to Sans that told the servant he recognized Sans' embarrassment. And that he wouldn't buy it if Sans was uncomfortable with it.  
Sans looked down at the dress. He couldn't say his true opinion in public like this. “It would look better on you master.” Sans said, not outright refusing the dress, but not saying he liked it either. Papyrus then snapped his fingers. A big grin grew on his face.  
“That's a great idea Sans! We can both dress up! Oh! Mettaton, take my phone. I want pictures taken of the both of us!” Pap excitedly said as he gave the robot his cell phone and ran off to pick out dresses for himself.  
“Hmm, it looks to fabulous on you anyways Sans. Go ahead and start getting changed while Papy picks out outfits. Oh Papy dear! Do you help picking out dresses?” Mettaton said, then went off to help Papyrus. Sans shyly went back inside the changing room.  
So Papyrus and Sans spent the next two hours dressing up and taking pictures. There were lots of dresses, long and short, and many different types and colors. From blue and orange, to pink and yellow. From sundresses to gowns. But there were also some skirts with tops as well. And Papyrus even picked out a little sailor suit for Sans. Complete with the hat. When they left the store, Papyrus had bought a handful of outfits for the both of them.  
After all the exciting shopping they did. They said goodbye to Mettaton and dropped off the clothes at the house as well. Papyrus then lead Sans to the bench below the shining stones. Pap sat down and looked at Sans. He grinned and patted the seat next to him. Sans gave a small smile back and sat down, a bit shyly though. But once he looked up he relaxed in awe.  
The sparkling shinning stones were beautiful. So wonderous as if it was filled with all of the monsters hopes and dreams. Like nothing Sans has ever seen or felt before. They really were like stars. Servant monsters don't often get to just look up at the stones. They're usually too busy and they don't often look up while walking a whole lot. But right now, Sans didn't think he could look away, even if he was ordered to.  
“I love coming here. Looking up at the stone stars.” Papyrus said. He looked at Sans and couldn't believe what he saw. Sans looked so happy. His eye lights were star shaped. Now Papyrus couldn't take his eyes off of the stars in Sans' eyes.  
“I love them.” Sans said in barely a whisper. But it was so quiet around, Pap heard it as clear as day.  
“I usually come here. Look up at my favorite stone star. The big one, to the left, right next to the one that is kind of in a crescent shape. I close my eyes, and make a wish on it. It's always the same one. We should make a wish together Sans.” Papyrus said. He didn't care if Sans was listening or not. He was enjoying the moment anyways. This could be their thing. Making a wish on the stone stars. Papyrus turned his head back to the stones and closed his eyes.  
Sans was listening though. To ever word his master, no, Papyrus said. “I've never made a wish on a star before. I... I would like to do that. With you.” Sans responded. He turned and smiled at Papyrus. Pap looked at him, a bit surprised he was actually listening, but smiled back.  
Then Papyrus looked up at his favorite stone. He closed his eyes and silently made a wish. He was again surprised to hear Sans' soft voice. “I wish... I wish for Papyrus to be my final master. Please. Don't ever separate me from him. I don't want to be returned again.” Sans whispered, not really knowing that a wish was supposed to be silent. Pap saw from the corner of his eye that Sans wiped his eye.  
Papyrus then cleared his throat and stood up. “That was really nice Sans. But sadly we cant sit here forever. We have plenty more to do and it is around lunch time. Nyeh heh. Let's go get something to eat. Ok?” Papyrus said. Sans nodded at him.  
“Y-Yes. Of course.” He said as he stood up as well. Then they walked all the way to Grillby's. On the way Papyrus chit chatted as normal. It left Sans some time to think about things that happened today. He was certain Papyrus saw the cracks and scars on his rib cage this morning. From that one time a master stomped on his rib cage as a punishment.  
Sans wondered briefly why Papyrus hasn't said anything about it yet. Some masters don't care about previous scars from previous masters. But others were uncomfortable with it, while some others feel that it “marks” the slave and they should mark them for themselves. Sans didn't particularly like those last kind. But Sans didn't want to think badly of Papyrus. He's been good to him so far.  
Maybe Papyrus didn't want to bring it up? Because Papyrus seems to be very considerate. Sans wouldn't really want to talk about it even if Papyrus did bring it up, anyways. But Sans couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as he thought. What did Papyrus think about his many scars? Has Papyrus seen THAT certain scar as well? The one across the back of his head.  
Sans didn't realize he was staring at Papyrus. His bones were covered up by a black body suit underneath his armor. But back during shopping... that was the most Sans has seen of his master's bones. Seeing another skeleton's bare bones, feeling it against his, seemed to stir up some weird feelings inside. But his bones... his bones were so clean and smooth, and gentle. While Sans' bones were scarred, rough, and malnourished. And they were nothing like Papyrus's.  
Then at the store, did he behave correctly? Did anybody get annoyed at him? Sans was sure he behaved right. He made sure to address everyone correctly. And he put on every outfit that was picked out for him. And he carried as much as Papyrus allowed out the door. Its ok, Sans was sure he did everything right. That is a huge relief for Sans. Sans' thoughts were then interrupted when he felt his hand be held. Papyrus went quiet too.  
Sans looked at saw they were in Snowdin finally. Papyrus was still smiling, but he grabbed Sans hand. Grillby's was coming up. Sans always loved Grillby's cooking. Grillby would often give him some to take back with him when his shift was over. But that usually angered the current master he had and then that master would eat the food in front of him. As a punishment of course. Well... some masters were like that. There were some that didn't really care. And others that insisted they cook for him. But before Sans and Papyrus went inside, Sans wondered what else Papyrus had planned for today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would of finished the day here. But I didn't want another super long chapter XD lol Also i have been drawing the characters of UnderHierarchy check it out here https://fangirlstephie.deviantart.com/gallery/61943808/Undertale

Papyrus and Sans entered Grillby's. Grillby greeted them with a small smile, not leading on that he had a feeling he knew why they were there. Sans had no idea why Papyrus decided to eat here. He didn't like most of the things on the menu. And Sans knew Papyrus wasn't the kind to only have a milkshake. That's the kind of thing Sans himself would do. No, Papyrus was smarter and more caring about his health than that. So Sans wondered what his master was planning on doing?  
They two skeletons took a seat at the bar. Sans of course waited for his master to tell him to sit down. “Sans! Would you like to sit here at the bar? Or would you rather sit at a booth or table?” Papyrus asked him with a smile.  
“N-No. Here is good, mast... Papyrus.” Sans said. Then he sat on the stool next to Papyrus. Honestly, Sans really liked this seat at the bar. It was his favorite seat, probably because Grillby was usually standing near this seat. Sans can stay close without worry.  
“So, what will it be boys?” Grillby came over and asked. Papyrus looked up at the menu, eye sockets squinting in thought. He then turned to Sans with a grin. “What do you want Sans? I know I've said I don't really like this kind of food, but it doesn't matter. Whatever you like is fine by me!” Pap declared.  
Grillby's knowing smile didn't escape Sans, which caused Sans to blush in embarrassment. “I-I um... I would like um... m-maybe some uh... fries and uh h-hot dogs?” Sans said uncertainly. He really did like those foods. He even makes hot dogs when he has to work at the hot dog stand. But he just wasn't sure if his master would accept.  
But Papyrus just smiled at him. “Sounds great Sans!” He then turned to Grillby. “Greetings Grillby! I hope your day is going well. We shall have two hot dogs and a large thing of fries. To share, since I'm not much for fries. Oh! And a milkshake for me! Chocolate please, that's the best flavor. Nyeh heh! Anything chocolate is the best really.” Papyrus said with a bit of a laugh. Chocolate. The one thing Sans has almost never had. It was a food that was reserved for the high and upper-middle class. Sans nearly drooled at the thought of it, but he caught himself.  
Pap then realized something and turned to Sans again. “Oh! Sans, what do you want to drink? I was thinking, since its a special occasion, we can get a couple sodas. Nyeh heh heh.” Papyrus said with a big grin. He was just so happy right now. Papyrus was spending a nice day off with a friend, out to eat. He's always wanted to have a moment like this.  
“Th-that sounds great ma... Papyrus.” Sans responded. Grillby went to the back to get their orders. He quickly returned with their food and drinks. Papyrus had to admit, Grillby made grease look yummy. But that chocolate milkshake was perfection! Papyrus couldn't wait to dig into that! Grillby also put a bottle of ketchup on the counter for them.  
“Thank you Grillby! Mmm, ketchup! It's like spaghetti sauce's younger brother! Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus said, then laughed. He then made sure to put the absolutely perfect amount of ketchup on his hot dog. He turned to Sans and held the ketchup out for him to take.  
“You want some ketchup too?” Pap asked. Sans nodded silently and took the ketchup. “Th-thank you Papyrus.” He made sure to say. Then Sans copied the amount of ketchup his master put on exactly. He wouldn't dare put more on than his master. Not after the last time that happened. But as Sans went to pour on the ketchup, all the ketchup came out at once and drowned the hot dog.  
Sans' eye sockets went hollow and he started to sweat. He was absolutely horrified at what just happened. He immediately began to apologize. “I-I'm so sorry master! I-I didn't mean it! I didn't m-mean to! I... I... uh...” Sans was saying, but then the words caught in his throat as Papyrus began to laugh loudly.  
“Oh my gosh! Sans! That's was so funny! Nyeh heh heh! The ketchup and-and, you were being so careful and... and it just, bloosh! All over the hot dog! Oh my ribs hurt! That was too funny!” Papyrus said while laughing. Now Sans had hollow eyes in shock rather than horror.  
“W-What? You're not m-mad? I made a m-mess.” Sans asked in his shock. Papyrus calmed down to just giggles and smiled at Sans. “Oh Sans. These things happen. It was just an accident. Why would I be mad?” Pap responded still in a bit of a giggle fit.  
“Y-You're not mad at the m-mess?” Sans asked in surprise and confusion. He was seriously confused that his master wasn't angry with him. Most of his masters would be angry about the mess he made. Make him clean it up and then punish him when they got home. Or even in public to humiliate him even more. They would take him and... and...  
Sans quietly started hyperventilating. His mind started to spiral into bad thoughts. Papyrus saw this and did the first thing that came to mind. Papyrus quickly grabbed Sans and gave him a big hug. Softly hushing him and quietly saying sweet words. “Shh, its ok. I got you Sansy. You're ok. I'm here. Papyrus is here. Nobody will hurt you. You did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong.” Pap said gently.  
Sans began to calm down from the hug. He calmed down from the words even more. How many times did he wish someone would do this for him? How many years did he go through without anyone doing this? Trying to hide his hyperventilating moments from everyone cause he had a job to do. And a master to please. And now this was happening.  
“P... Papyrus.” Sans hugged back. Even though Pap's armor is cold, Sans felt strangely warm inside. “Thank you Papy.” Sans whispered. If he allowed himself, Sans would of cried. He didn't even realize he called his master “Papy”. But Papyrus sure caught it. Evident by the massive orange blush across Pap's face.  
Papyrus then put Sans back down onto his seat. Still blushing a little. “Anyways, let's um, finish eating and stuff. I do have other things planned for today after all!” Papyrus said with his usual grin. Sans nodded and the two finally ate their lunch.  
Papyrus was slurping down his milkshake when he caught Sans staring at it. “Nyeh heh heh! You want some of my milkshake Sans? Here you go!” Pap said with a chuckle. He held the milkshake out for Sans to take a sip from his straw.  
Sans had to wipe a bit of blue magic drool from his mouth. There was no way Sans would refuse that offer! Even if he wasn't a servant monster. Sans nodded a bit more eagerly than he wanted to. He took the milkshake in both hands carefully. He closed his eyes as he began to slurp down the amazing, wonderful, delicious, heavenly, chocolate. In milkshake form that is.  
Sans face flushed blue as he managed to stop before he drank it all. He opened his eyes and Papyrus had to blink a few times cause of what he saw. Sans had little heart shaped eye lights in his eye sockets. First the stars in his eyes and now hearts? Papyrus could feel his soul begin to race. He wanted to see this more. It was only natural for skeletons who have eye lights to change them according to their feelings. Papyrus so wants to see more of this from Sans.  
So they finished eating and Papyrus payed Grillby, giving a tip as well. The Great Papyrus always gives tips! “Bye bye Grillby! It was nice seeing you again!” Papyrus said as he waved bye. They got up and began heading out the door. Sans' instinct almost kicked in to gather the dishes and clean up. But he reminded himself he wasn't working and managed to stop himself before he did anything. He focused on following his master.  
“I know its our day off, but I was thinking of redoing the puzzles out here. You... seem to like them. So... I thought we could work on them together.” Papyrus said as they began to walk out of Snowdin. Sans noticed the bit of orange blush on Papyrus's cheeks.  
“Y-Yes... Papyrus. I would l-like that.” Sans said as he blushed since he was grinning a bit. Papyrus of course noticed and just smiled bigger. Sans was beginning to get more comfortable with him. He was actually smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back to working on this. Sorry i took that unexpected break there ^^; Heh heh. But i'm back to focusing on this and hopefully finishing it soon.

Sans and Papyrus walked all the way to Papyrus's first puzzle that a human would encounter. But the thing is, there wasn't anything there. At least, not that Sans could see anyways. But Papyrus was standing proudly as if there was a great puzzle there. Sans of course didn't ask anything, but that didn't stop him from having such a confused look on his face. The lack of a question also didn't stop Papyrus from talking about and explaining his puzzle.

“Nyeh heh heh! I give you, the invisible electricity maze! With this orb, that I hide in the trees, the human will get a shock if they don't walk through the maze correctly. The human will be in for quite a... SHOCKING time!” Papyrus said, laughing at his joke.

Sans covered his mouth as he couldn't suppress a smile. A couple breathy laughs managed to escape him. That was a really good pun. Sans felt his cheek bones heat up a little bit in embarrassment. “W-Wow that sounds like q-quite the challenge. I'm sure the h-human won't be able to g-get through it.” Sans commented. Then he noticed something.

“Um, P-Papyrus? If it is a-alight to ask, won't the h-human just... w-walk about it?” Sans nervously asked. It's ok to ask, Papyrus said it was ok to. Right?

Before Sans could start worrying, Papyrus answered his question. “Nyeh heh heh! That's the most clever part! The electric maze doesn't just stop at the end of the flat area. It also extends to beyond! If you're holding this orb, then you have no choice but to figure out the puzzle! Nyeh heh heh!” Pap excitedly explained, holding out the orb in a dramatic way.

“Wow... That's a-actually kind of cl-clever.” Sans commented, blushing a little bit. He didn't know what he was excepting. But he felt bad for underestimating his master like that. Sans bet Papyrus got treated that way all the time. Sans himself has been there before. He won't ever underestimate his master-... underestimate Papyrus like that ever again.

“Ok, what I need is a new path for the maze! I change it up constantly to keep myself, and any possible humans, on their toes! So the path is like this right now.” Papyrus said. Then with the orb in hand, he walked out into the electricity maze. His footprints got left in the snow, showing the pathway across. He turned when he got to end and grinned at Sans.

“See? I need a new one now! Do you have any ideas?” Pap asked. Sans looked at the path for a moment. He thought of how the short maze could go. Maybe, a left turn there instead of a right turn? Or maybe they could even add a dead end or loop? That would be fun!

Sans was so distracted that he didn't noticed he was grinning. A real one. One that was happy. Papyrus couldn't help but smile at that. It wasn't the star eye lights. But it was something different. It was Sans being happy and having fun. And Papy knew that would be rare to see. So he took this time to ingrain this moment into his memory.

“Uh, ma-Papyrus? H-How do you um... change the p-puzzle? I uh... kind of have an i-idea?” Sans said nervously and blushing slightly. He was more embarrassed than scared. It's true that ideas usually got him into major trouble. But he couldn't help from feeling embarrassed instead.

“Oh that's easy! Just use the orb! Here, I'll toss it to you.” Papyrus said. Then he gently tossed over the orb. It landed in Sans' hands perfectly. Even with Sans internally freaking out over having something thrown at him. But he breathed a sigh of relief as he caught it.

“Ok. Um... how do you uh... u-use it?” Sans asked with a nervous grin. Pap just smiled and answered him. “You focus your magic on it and then move the electric field around! It's simple really.” Papyrus said. Sans started to shake a little. He was always much too scared to use magic. He didn't realize his eyes went hallow as well.

“Sans!” Pap exclaimed when he saw Sans. He then jumped over the electric field and in front of Sans. He held Sans' shoulders. “Sans. It's ok. You don't have to do it. I'll take the orb and you tell me your idea for the maze. Ok? It's ok.” Papyrus said. He gave Sans a quick hug.

Sans calmed down. He took a quiet breath. Papyrus took the orb into his hand and stood back up. “Th-Thank you... Papyrus.” Sans said quietly. Papy gave him an understanding smile. Then he turned back to the puzzle. “So... I really would like to hear your idea!” Papyrus said with a grin towards Sans.

Sans actually had fun designing puzzles and trying it out on each other. Afterwards Pap lead them to the library to check out their puzzle books. To get more ideas and such. Sans liked libraries and reading. Even if he wasn't allowed to read too much, he still really enjoyed it. His favorite were sci-fi and fantasy books. He just loved the idea of other worlds were things were completely different. He guessed it was a bit of a dream of his. Things being different and all that. He especially loved true science books. 

Papyrus made sure to pay close attention to what kind of books Sans picked out. He noticed it was mostly science oriented. But Sans still seemed to be nervous and hesitant in the library. Maybe a joke would help him relax a bit? Papyrus knew the perfect joke for this situation!

“Hey Sans. I found a really great gravity book!” Papyrus said to get Sans' attention. Sans looked over from staring at the bookshelves at Pap curiously. He waited for Papyrus to continue.

“It was impossible to put down. Nyeh heh heh! Get it? Impossible to put down!” Papyrus laughed out loud. He quieted down to giggling when he was shushed by the librarian. Sans blinked a bit as what he said processed. Then Sans covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh loudly. Some snickering did manage to get through though.

Papyrus smiled at being able to make Sans laugh. They picked out a couple books and checked them out. Finally they went back home. Papyrus had a big smile the entire time and Sans actually felt kind of happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time. We're getting close to the end ^^ Next chapter will have a small time skip

“Hey Sans. How good are you with crossword puzzles? I admittedly have a bit of trouble with them. I've been working on this one for like, weeks. Nyeh heh!” Papyrus asked Sans. They were having a quiet, winding down, relaxing, reading and puzzle time. Pap suggested they relax before eating. So he asked Sans if he would read and do puzzles with him.

Sans immediately put his book down at the sound of Papyrus's voice. “O-Of course master. I mean Papyrus. I am always happy to serve you.” Sans answered. Yet another rehearsed line that was habit for him by now. He got up and sat back down closer to Papyrus to see the crossword puzzle.

“I've been having trouble with this one. I know the answer is The Core. I just know it... somehow. But it's too long. I don't get it.” Pap explained. Sans studied the puzzle carefully. He quickly realized the answer. 

“I know it. Th-The answer. You're right m- Papyrus. But th-the Core is two words. S-So you gotta, I mean, you got to put a hyphen in between them. C-Crosswords always have a square for the s-space.” Sans explained. He showed Papyrus by pointing it out on the crosswords.

“Oh! Nyeh! And here I thought I was just being stupid all this time! I guess I'm better at these crosswords than I thought. Thank you Sans!” Papyrus said happily. He had a big grin on his face, so relieved that he wasn't being stupid. Sans shyly smiled back.

“N-No prob- I mean, you're welcome mas, uh Papyrus. I am happy to help you.” Sans said. And for the first time he realized that, yes, he is happy to help Papyrus. It wasn't just some rehearsed line. He actually means it.

“So what are you reading Sans?” Papyrus then asked as they went back to what they were doing. Sans stiffened a bit. He wasn't sure what to answer. “Uh... P-Proper servant monster e-etiquette?” He answered with a nervous grin. That was what was on the title of the book.

“Ok... then why did you sound so unsure? Oh Sans. I don't care what your reading. You could be reading a naughty magazine and I wouldnt care! I just want to show an interest in what you like as well. Today was very heavy on what I like and... that's not fair to you.” Papyrus said, closing the space between them once again.

“O-Ok. I'm reading... this.” Sans said, then he showed Pap the book. It indeed said “Proper Servant Monster Etiquette” on the cover. But inside was completely different. It was filled with nothing but jokes. Jokes and puns and funny scenarios.

“It's the first and only book a servant monster ever got to publish.” Sans continued. Papyrus looked up from the book to Sans. “The only one? How? And why the misleading title?” Pap asked in genuine confusion.

“It, it was the only way. They... they couldnt even put their real name as the author. Servant monsters can't write books. Let alone fun ones. So they disguised it as an informative book. It was to help the servant monsters out there. To, to be able to read something that could make them happy! For... for just a moment at least. Masters aren't supposed to know about it. They could get angry.” Sans explained sadly. Paps's soul shattered at seeing Sans so sad.

“Oh Sans. It's ok. I would never be angry with you. I think it's wonderful! Nyeh heh! And quiet sneaky and clever. Whoever that monster is, they are very smart! Now lets see if they're just as funny.” Papyrus said to cheer up Sans. Then he began reading the joke book.

Sans blushed in embarrassment at the comment about the monster being smart. But then he got a bit nervous, hoping Papyrus wouldn't hate the jokes. Sans really liked them. But then Papyrus began to laugh loudly. Almost unable to control himself.

“NYEH HEH HEH! Oh my stars Sans! These are so funny! How can you sit there and read them without your soul bursting from laughing so much?” Papyrus exclaimed once he was able to talk. But the laughter continued, a bit calmer now. Sans smiled to himself. Maybe he was funny after all?

“I-I'm glad you like the j-joke book, P-Papyrus.” Sans said. Then his non-existent stomach growled loudly. Sans' face flushed in embarrassment. Pap looked at him and snickered a bit.

“Was that you? Nyeh heh! That was adorable! It is about time to eat. You must be starving after all. I mean, look at you, you're all skin and bones! Nyeh heh heh!” Pap said as he got up. He laughed loudly at his joke. Sans covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing too. But he couldn't. A small laugh slipped through. It burst the dam and Sans couldn't stop the fit of giggles that rushed out.

Papyrus gasped happily. “You think that was funny!? Oh goodie! Nyeh, you have a nice laugh Sans. You should really laugh more often.” He said as he couldn't stop smiling. Then he happily went to the kitchen to make dinner. Sans quickly followed to help as usual.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter ^^ But this aint over yet. Next will be Frisk's journey though UnderHierarchy. So stay tuned for that!

It's been an entire two weeks so far for Sans and his new master. No, that was the formalities. Papyrus was no master. He was much more like a friend. And Sans couldn't be happier. But now that they've been together for a week, things are starting to get into a routine. And Sans absolutely loved routine.

Sans and Papyrus wake up at the same time. They make breakfast together. Then Sans washes the dishes while Papyrus packs a lunch for Sans. Sans then wishes Papyrus a good day and Papyrus leaves for training. While Papyrus is away, Sans does as many chores as he can. Or that could be done. Sometimes he'll go off on a job he was called for.  
Sans will stop to eat the lunch Papyrus packed for him. He'll clean up after himself of course. Then Sans will go to his sentry post and sit there for a while. Until Papyrus would come to check on him. Papyrus would check on his puzzles with Sans. Then they would walk together to Sans other sentry post. Papyrus would stay with him the entire time.  
After one more sentry post, and the hot dog stand, which Papyrus would help out with, they would head back home. Once home, they would make dinner together. Then after putting it away, they would go over to Grillby's for Sans' shift there. Papyrus would stay of course, having milkshakes.

They would return late at night, Papyrus being all sleep drunk. Sans would make sure he's tucked into bed. Most times Papyrus would ask Sans to read to him. And Sans could never refuse a request from Papyrus. Being a servant or not, allowed to say no or not. He still does anything Pap says to.

Lastly Sans would go to his own bed. He still wouldn't sleep in the blankets though. On Papyrus's days off, things would be a little different. Of course Sans never had a day off. Being a servant monster was his job. And that was a 24/7 job. But still, they would do everything together that day. They would visit the library and the sparkling stones. It was great.

Sans was starting to relax around Papyrus. He was even starting to become dependent on him. Sans has found himself to be much more nervous when Papyrus wasn't around. He's found himself longing for Papyrus to come back when he leaves. Papyrus just made him feel so cared for and loved and strong. After a life time of monsters pushing him down, Pap was the first to raise him up.

So as the days passed, Sans and Papyrus's bond grew closer. Sans would smile and laugh pretty much daily now. He still didn't like using his magic, or be the one to tell the jokes. Or ask for something he wanted. But Papyrus understood that, and never forced him to do something. Pap also seemed to just know what Sans wanted. Papyrus's jokes were always funny and he seemed to be able to read Sans' mind at times. And of course Sans still had his stutter, but it was less now.

Papyrus has also been growing stronger with training. Now having a stat of 680. But one day, Papyrus was thinking about something he read about before. He seemed a little nervous about bringing it up though.

“Hey Sans. I've been thinking about something. I read about it in the library once. And you know I would never give up on you. I never want to be without you Sans. So... I was thinking. Would you, w-would you maybe like to... soul bond with me?” Papyrus asked.

Sans was a little shocked at this. “Papyrus. You-you would want to s-soul bond with m-me? I'm... I'm surprised at... at that. I would love to s-soul bond with you Papy. But, but I can't. I'm a s-servant monster. I'm not a-allowed to soul b-bond. It's... It's against the r-rules.” He said sadly.

Sans has read all about soul bonding before. It's one of the biggest forms of connecting to beings together. A soul bond is said to be strong enough to last several lifetimes. And it's said to be the most blissful experience a monster could have. Servant monsters weren't allowed to soul bond though. Part because the go from master to master. And part because they're considered too weak to soul bond.

“Oh phooey! Servant monsters are not some lower life form! They're the same as any other monster! I'm so tired of all these rules against them! Normal I follow rules to the tee. But this time, I'm willing to break one! I want all of the underground to know that I care for you Sans. I want them all to know that I'm here to protect you! And what better way than the mark of a soul bond?” Papyrus said, holding Sans' hands in complete seriousness.

Sans couldn't stop the blush from spreading to his face. “Oh Papyrus. I-I... I just don't know right now. C-Can you give me time to th-think about it?” Sans asked. He really did want to. But the fear of breaking a rule had a strong grip on him. Papyrus of course recognized this. His face softened in understanding. He let go of Sans' hands.  
“Of course Sans. Take as much time as you wish. I'm not going anywhere. I promise.” Papyrus said. Sans nodded in response. Yeah, he wasn't going anywhere. And neither was Sans. So he could take his time on this. Right?

Lately Sans has been having nightmares. All he would remember was that it was something bad. Bad for Papyrus. He would wake at night with a startled scream. His magic eye would be glowing brightly involuntarily. Sans would make his way to Papyrus's bedroom, magic tears in his eye sockets. Papyrus would wake immediately when Sans entered.  
Pap would hug him tightly, sooth him with gentle words. Sans would cry a bit, just so overwhelmed by the nightmare. His body would shake in Papyrus's arms. But soon he would calm down and fall back asleep. Papyrus would tuck him into his bed with him and they would sleep the rest of the night together. Papyrus wouldn't tell Sans about his own bad dreams he's been having.

But then Papyrus decided they would just sleep together from now on. Until the nightmares would end that is. Papyrus hoped these bad dreams about some child would end soon though.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I totally forgot to mention that this takes place before Frisk would show up. Which is why Papyrus's stat isn't at 680 yet. I hope nobody was confused by that XD sorry


End file.
